Meet Ben
by fictionlover94
Summary: All three of them looked excited at this prospect. Perhaps it was another boy to be friends with. Mrs. Wheeler waved over a boy with dark blond hair and his shirt a little untidy. His smile looked forced and all of the children looked at one another. Ben could tell that Simon Wheeler didn't really like them. Written like an AG book!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright this is based off of the historical books and what Ben's life might have been like. I have 6 stories planned just like the book. I've never seen the movie so I can't say that this had spoilers for that. Enjoy! **

**Meet Ben**

It was a crisp spring day in Yorktown and a a thick layer of flowers on the ground. 10 year old Benjamin Michael Davidson was playing with his friend Charlie in the trees.

"Come on up," prompted Charlie to his friend. Charlie ran his hand through a shock of red hair and his smile big and wide.

"I have to go home and have dinner," said Ben. His mother just had another child not too long ago by now she should be back from the doctors house. A little girl named Chastity was the babe's name.

"Did your mother have the baby?" asked a girl poking her head out of nearby bushes. Her curly brown hair was underneath a mop cap and her yellow dress dirty at the bottom. Ben nodded and she squealed in delight.

Charlie only rolled his eyes but his emerald eyes bright.

"Perhaps we should visit our dear Mrs. Davidson and Chastity?" teased Charlie. All three of them raced from the little wood to a large house. It wasn't exactly plantation large but it was certainly close to it.

Mr. Davidson was a wealthy landowner that owned several pieces of Yorktown. While Mrs. Davidson ran the household as he was away and taking care of the children.

As they ran closer they heard the call of a servant girl.

"Mistress Genevieve! Mistress," cried out the girl with dark hair. Her yellow flowered dress flapping behind her. All of them had to slow down in order for her to catch up.

Finally she toward above the children. Ben and Charlie only rolled their eyes at the girl in yellow, Genevieve, who only shrugged. Her mother had hired a governess for a reason she supposed. The only thing she was good for was keeping Charlie out of trouble.

The women were quiet as all of them entered the household. Chastity could be sleeping after all. They went to the parlor which housed three women. All three if which looked up as they entered.

"Miss Sinclair," said Mrs. Davidson nodding at Genevieve then turned to Charlie. "Mr. Rutherford."

Genevieve curtsied and Charlie gave a little bow. Both of them and Ben looked at the new lady with curiosity.

"Mrs. Wheeler this is my son Benjamin," she said modestly putting her arm around him. "And these are his friends, Genevieve Sinclair and Charles Rutherford."

"Pleased to meet you chorused all three children. Mrs. Wheeler only chuckled at the children's antics. They must ahve been up to no good this afternoon. That or they had some big plans for the afternoon.

Soon enough Mrs. Dawson, a neighbor, invited them to sit down. Ben sat in between Genevieve and Charlie. The last time those two sat together Genevieve had straw in her hair.

"I have a son your age. Oh Simon," said Mrs. Wheeler as they were situated. All three of them looked excited at this prospect. Perhaps it was another boy to be friends with.

Mrs. Wheeler waved over a boy with dark blond hair and his shirt a little untidy. His smile looked forced and all of the children looked at one another. Ben could tell that Simon Wheeler didn't really like them.


	2. Chapter 2

The adults went back to talking and the children were dismissed from the room. About someone's new job in the area. Mrs. Davidson had let them go play with Simon Wheeler. He looked at his mother as if it was some kind of joke. Instead Ben and his friends lead them outside to play.

"So what do you like to do?" asked Charlie, seeing as Genevieve and Ben were quiet. Ben was naturally quiet around new people as Genevieve was shy.

"I play chess," said Simon still not meeting their eyes. Ben couldn't help but think that Charlie could be dreadfully boring. Charlie looked like he wanted to laugh, he meant to add outside at the end of his question.

"Do you like horses?" asked Genevieve after a few moment of awkward silence. Normally it would be Ben to speak up next but she went and talked anyway. Her family made a fortune in buying, selling, and breeding wild horses.

Simon looked at her with a scowl on his face. "Why would I manhandle something as filthy as horses? Least of all be with those associated with them."

Genevieve gasped like she had been slapped. She loved her horse and was proud of her father's profession. One of her hands covered her mouth as her eyes welled up in sadness and anger. Ben only shot a look at Simon and then at Charlie to get him to do something. Genevieve was sensitive to those who bullied her.

But Charlie only stood there shocked as well at his sudden outburst.

"You know it's not nice to insult someone because of their likes," said Ben standing up for his friend. Genevieve only smiled weakly at him as a thank you.

Simon only rolled his eyes at Ben who looked mad.

"I have been informed about those who I am to be associated with. I am to be friends with a landowner's son, a horse breeder's daughter, and a shopkeeper's son. It's hard to say I'd rather form friendships with Mr. Davidson over Miss Sinclair or Mr. Rutherford."

Charlie, however, looked insulted even more. For once he was actually speechless. Genevieve started to twist her face into a mixture of anger and sadness. Ben looked mad as well. Who should he be associated with? He had known Genevieve since birth even sharing a pram together at one point. Ben had been friends with Charlie since they were toddlers.

Simon only looked at them with that face that could only read, well it's true.

"I will not be friends with you," said Ben. "You made Genevieve cry and Charlie speechless!" Simon only raised an eyebrow before heading off with what must have been a younger sibling. The little boy cried at being seperated by his friends.

Claire, Ben's little sister, looked up at him with a surprised look. The Davidson family consisted of 5 children: Ben the eldest being 10. Claire was 7, James was 5, Nathaniel was only 3, then the new baby being child number 5.

**Simon is like Bananabelle! Like when she first meet Felicity: I won't work with a shopkeepers daughter! Quick other then Ben which of his friends should I expand on: Charlie or Genevieve? **


	3. Chapter 3

"I was quiet for how long exactly?" asked Charlie looking over at his best friend. Well Genevieve was one of his friends too but... Charlie was still in a shock. He had apparently been quiet for a full 5 minutes. He was usually such a talker and got along great with everybody. He was friends with most of the children his age.

Only Genevieve and Ben shared a look of amusement.

As Charlie went on Ben was lost in his thoughts. Why would Simon not want to be friends with Charlie and Genevieve? Sure they were wealthy but that doesn't mean they were snobby. Charlie was a talker that liked to make friends with everybody. His red hair and clownish attitude made children laugh. His easy going laugh and smile made even Robbie Benson smile. And he hasn't smiled since his father died.

Genevieve was a good child and never fought with others. She didn't judge others and usually in tune with others emotions. Her sensitive attitude made the adults think she was wise beyond her years.

"We shouldn't be angry with him," said Genevieve in a soft voice, as she ruffled her dresses skirt. "He's probably bitter about something. He just moved here, his father could have died in the war with the natives. There could be any reason why he snapped at us."

"It doesn't matter," said Ben. "He shouldn't be acting like that anyway."

"But he wanted to be friends with you Ben. Ben doesn't want to be friends with Simon though," said Charlie looking over at him. "Would you?"

"Of course not," scoffed Ben. Why would Charlie think that? Then again Ben didn't understand half the things Charlie did otherwise. Like last time he climbed up onto the roof to get the best apples. Then again he had a very good reason to give to his mother.

All three kids finally reached the wooded area but only looked around glumly for a moment. The rush of the river swelled behind them as Genevieve suggested that they could skip some rocks. Ben agreed with her while Charlie was skipping on top of jagged rocks.

Then the sun started to set just not to long after showing the time. Genevieve was the first to leave followed by Ben as Charlie followed in the rear. All of them promised to be friends no matter what, so why would someone like Simon try to break that up?

Genevieve turned left and into her house, with a wave. He could hear her nursemaid getting yelled at from the street.

Shaking his head Ben only smiled as he sat down at the table. As long as Simon didn't bother them he wasn't going to bother him. His family was all smiles tonight not aware of what went down between the eldest children.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Ben meet with Genevieve outside the horse pastor. Charlie was busy talking about what to do today, all three of them turned when they saw Simon. He was busy standing watching all three of them laughing. Simon quickly joined them with a resigned look as his foot got stuck in some tree roots. Ben and Charlie snorted in laughter and Genevieve went over to help him.

"Well I never," said Simon as she touched his shoulder. Genevieve mumbled a little sorry under her breath before joining her friends. Ben and Charlie only looked at Genevieve with a "I told you so" look.

Simon only shrugged as he approached the children. Or rather his 'friends' according to his mother. He was to spend some time with them today or else he would be babysitting his siblings all day long.

"What are you doing here?" asked Charlie crossly.

"Mother sent me to play together," he said just as sourly as Charlie sounded cross. Ben only had a grim look on his face and the sight of Simon made him want to leave. What could they possibly play with Simon around. There went any plans to play at the river, skipping rocks and hopping over the big flat ones that seemed to make a bridge.

Instead Charlie was walking toward a destination without thinking. Ben and Genevieve shared a look before following him to who knows where. Simon was left to follow them at a slow pace. Simon looked nervously back as they disappeared into the woods. Ben looked at Charlie who had a determined expression on his face. What was Charlie going to do?

That was when Ben did realize what his friend was going to do. They were heading toward the river after all but for what reason? The trio didn't tell anybody about this place, it was where Ben kissed Genevieve on a dare. Or when Charlie fell in the river when the ice wasn't completely frozen and it took Ben to save him.

When all four of them were halfway there Charlie stopped leading them and turned to face Simon. Both of them were in sort of a stare down that made Genevieve uncomfortable and Ben wanting to know what was going to happen.

"You can be our friend," said Charlie as Genevieve gasped and Ben only looked as if he was slapped across the face. Simon was nothing but rude to them and didn't want to associate with any one of the three on a regular basis. "But you've got to prove yourself, otherwise we can leave you here, only to get back by yourself."

Ben was about to protest at this, people got lost in the woods often. Somebody went missing last year only for his mother to get a letter saying that he had wandered into Williamsburg.

"I never wanted to be your friend!" cried out Simon.

"That means that we can explain to our parents that we don't want to be friends with you. That you can stay home day after day and play with nobody else," said Charlie gleefully. That was when Ben stared at his friend, of course how could he be so stupid? Charlie always tried to be friends with everybody and this was his way to get Simon to be friends with him.

Charlie was liked by everybody and if everybody liked Charlie; that meant that if Simon didn't like Charlie nobody would like Simon. It was a bad move on Charlie's part since he was usually a go lucky happy kid. But if he honestly wanted to be friends with Simon then both Ben and Genevieve had to try.

That was when it happened the woods attracted many kinds of bugs and animals. Behind them was a bunch of flowers that the bees were attracted to and Simon who had backed away stumbled into the flowers. Bees had swarmed around Simon and stung him in several places. Ben was the first to react pulling Simon out of the flower bed.

"I didn't do it!" cried Charlie, as it was true. He didn't push Simon into the flower bed.

"You two get him to the river," said Genevieve heading into the woods. "I'm going to get a remedy to the stings."

Simon, being the 9 year old boy he was, started to cry at the shock of the stings. He wasn't trying to fight Charlie or Ben but he wasn't exactly agreeing with them. It took about 5 minutes to have Simon agree that water would help it. The bees that attacked him stung his face and exposed neck.

It was about 5 minutes Genevieve arrived with plantain and calendula flowers. She advised that both boys help her squeeze them to get the juices out and then just rub the juice on the stings.

"I was wrong," said Simon looking over at Genevieve and Charlie. "You two are okay to be friends with and I'm sorry for talking rude about you. Ben I hope we can be friends not just because you're an "appropriate friend."

It took less then 10 minutes for all of them to be in a game of tag, with Ben being it.

End!

**So it's not really 6 chapters long but I did have this chapter revised and everything so I thought to post it. I think I had more but lost it since this is where it ended on my flash drive. Oh well, maybe I'll have a story where Felicity meets Charlie, Genevieve, and Simon. **


End file.
